The Graduate Program in Cellular and Molecular Medicine (CMM) was created in 1993 and offers .highly qualified Ph.D. candidates the opportunity to learn the theory and practice of modern cellular and molecular biology while conducting laboratory research on problems with direct clinical relevance. CMM is an independent Graduate Program at the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine with separate admissions, a special curriculum, and is certified to award the degree of Doctor of Philosophy (PhD). Now in its tenth year, CMM matriculates -15-20 incoming students selected from -175 applicants every year, producing a steady state of -80-90 students. A total of 42 students (as of May 20, 2004) have graduated from the Program, which has nearly doubled in size over the past five years. CMM faculty members are from clinical departments (81 individuals) and basic science departments (25 individuals). They were selected because of their successful independent laboratory programs, NIH funding, and their suitability to serve as mentors for young scientists. Importantly, these faculty members pursue research at cellular and molecular levels on human diseases including: cancer;cardiopulmonary and vascular disorders;neurobiology and neurological disorders;immunological and infectious diseases;metabolic, developmental, and genetic defects. The first year curriculum provides rigorous lecture courses in human biology ("Introduction to the Human Body"), the Cellular and Molecular Basis of Disease, and basic sciences: Molecular Biology and Genomics;Pathways and Regulation;Cell Structure and Dynamics;Fundamentals of Genetics;Human Genetics, and Immunology. First year students also participate in small group discussions with CMM faculty, attend Topics in Cellular and Molecular Medicine Seminars, and partake in a tutorial presented by upper-class CMM honors students. First year students perform three research rotations in CMM faculty laboratories before selecting a thesis laboratory. Second year students take the oral graduate board examination in the fall period, and complete two additional required courses: Pharmacology, and a choice of either Virology or Biochemical and Biophysical Principles. In subsequent years, students take four elective courses and attend seminars and journal clubs offered by the CMM Program as well as in their thesis departments. The goal of CMM is to train young scientists for careers studying human diseases at cellular and molecular levels. We expect that most CMM graduates will take academic positions in medical schools pursuing research in clinical departments, while some may choose to pursue research in industry. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine 725 N. Wolfe Street Baltimore, MD 21205 KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project Coulombe, Pierre Professor Director Agre, Peter Professor Advisor/Advisory Board Alani, Rhoda Assistant Professor Lecturer/Preceptor Ambinder, Richard Professor Lecturer/Preceptor Baraban, Jay Professor Advisor/Committee Member Baylin, Stephen Professor Advisory Board/Advisor Bhujwalla, Zaver Professor Preceptor Bishai, William Associate Professor Advisor/Lecturer Borchelt, David Associate Professor Preceptor Bulkley, Gregory Professor Preceptor Burnett, Arthur Professor Preceptor Disclosure Permission Statement. Applicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. ^ Yes C] No PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) 'Page 2